A Duel For Her Heart
by JeffNeroHardyzGirl
Summary: Yugi and Joey both love Tea. Will their duel really settle the fued for her heart? ***Chapter 5 up!!!***
1. The Duel Begins

It was a cold, stormy night. Yugi Moto couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking of Tea Gardner. She'd been in the hospital for a few days now, and it was all Yugi could think about. He couldn't help but wonder how she felt about him. Did she know how much he loved her? Could she love him back? No. That would be silly. But he still had the chance of believing.  
Joey Wheeler sat at his computer, typing up a letter to Tea. He felt so strongly for her. She'd been in the hospital because of him and now he felt like shit. No, he felt worse than shit. How could she ever love somebody that put her in the hospital? He'd lost his chance to have a relationship with her. But what if the sliver of hope was there?.  
Tea Gardner lied awake on the hospital bed. Her thoughts slipped off to Yugi. How she longed for his arms around her and his lips against hers. But it would never happen. Yugi didn't love her like that. She was just a friend. She knew it too. She sighed heavily and looked out the window into the night sky. It was black and gray. Filled with storm clouds and flashes of lightning. She closed her eyes and finally drifted into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. The Problem Arises

Yugi Moto hurried into the hospital the next morning. He ran into Joey Wheeler on the way there. Joey had a bouquet of flowers and a letter. Yugi knew instantly that Joey thought that he loved Tea. What a laugh! Tea would never think of Joey as anything more than a friend and Yugi knew it. He thought Joey knew it too.  
"Hey Joey. Why the flowers and the paper?" Yugi questioned.  
"Uhh... They're for Tea. My apology for getting her in the hospital." Joey said quickly.  
Yugi nodded, then spoke again.  
"I know you think you love her. But you know she'll never think of you as more than a friend, Joey."  
Joey glared a moment.  
"You're right Yug, she won't. Give her these will you?"  
Joey shoved the flowers and letter at Yugi then stormed off. Yugi watched after him, sighing. He then heads to Tea's room. Knocking lightly. Tea looks up.  
"Hey, Yugi!" she calls cheerfully.  
"Hi, Tea." Yugi says, a smile playing his features, "These are for you. Joey had me give them to you."  
He handed Tea the flowers and the letter.  
"Thanks." She said with forced cheerfulness. She thought Yugi had brought them of his own free will.  
"Welcome." Yugi said as he sat next to her and took her hand in his. 


	3. A Pomise For Tea

Tea smiled, watching Yugi. She decided now was as good of a time as any to tell him how she felt. She opened her mouth to tell him but he interrupted.  
"Tea," He began, "I think you may want to know that Joey and I both feel strongly for you. In fact, we both may love you. I'm going to ask Joey to have a duel for your heart. Unless you have any objections.."  
Tea smiled. "But only if you promise me you'll win Yugi."  
Yugi's face lit up and he nodded vigorously.  
"I promise to win Tea."  
Tea smiled and wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck, hugging him gently.  
Yugi smiled and hugged her back, kissing her cheek ever so softly.  
"Now I must challenge Joey. I promise to win for you Tea." Tea smiled, starry-eyed, as she watched Yugi leave. Could that have been real? Did Yugi actually love her? Even thinking about it made her heart soar. This duel could make all her dreams come true! 


	4. Off For The Duel

Yugi headed from the hospital in search of Joey. Yugi started at The Game Shop. The clouds were soon rolling over the sky and it was getting late. Yugi had looked everywhere for his old pal Joey. Where could he be?  
Joey sat in the darkness of an alley near the hospital. His mind kept wandering to Tea. Was it that obvious he had a thing for her? He heaved a sigh, getting up and dusting off his pants, his eyes on the ground the entire time. He looked up to see a looming shadow.  
"Joey?" The figure questioned.  
Joey studied the figure a moment, the barked, "What do you want, Yugi?"  
Yugi sighed slightly. "Joey, I'm challenging you to a duel. A duel for Tea's heart."  
Joey looked stunned. He thought Tea was just a friend to Yugi. How could he have missed this?! This was so. over Joey's head. But Joey knew he'd have to do it to even have a chance.  
"Alright Yug, you're on." 


	5. The Promise Of Her Heart

Yugi and Joey got out their Battle City equipment and had the duel right there in the alley. Yugi refused to let Yami take over. This was his fight for Tea. Not Yami's. Yugi started with his Celtic Guardian on the field. He also played one card face down and finished his turn. Joey contemplated the move carefully before playing his Baby Dragon. Joey also played one card face down and ended his turn as well.  
Yugi drew his next monster card and played it face down on the field. He also played another monster card face down on the field. And then he played one magic/trap card face down. Joey had never seen Yugi have so many monsters in defense at one time. What was he up to? Joey drew a card and then played Time Wizard.  
"Time Roulette!!!" Joey yelled and Time Wizard's staff began spinning.  
The roulette stopped on a skull and both the Baby Dragon and the Time wizard vanished.  
"God damn it! Why the fuck does that shit always happen to me?!" Joey groaned as he lost some of his life-points. He now had 4500 life-points instead of 5000.  
Yugi just sniggered and waited. Joey ended his turn. Yugi revealed his Dark Magician and smirked.  
"I can now directly attack your life-points, Joey." Yugi said with a grin.  
Joey groaned and slammed a fist in the air. "DAMNIT!!!"  
Yugi had his Dark Magician directly attack Joey's life-points, dropping them to 2000 instead of 4500.  
"And now to finish my turn, I play one card face down." Yugi said, while playing the magic/trap card face down.  
Joey glared knives at Yugi. Joey knew he was going to lose. He only had 2000 life points left and with one more attack from the Dark Magician he would be wiped out.  
Joey played his Flaming Swordsman, knowing Yugi would wipe it out. He declared his turn over, admitting defeat.  
Yugi nodded, satisfied. He sent the Dark Magician after the Flaming Swordsman, and the Swordsman was obliterated, sending Joey's life-points to 1000.  
"You can either forfeit now or I can beat you like the little child you're playing as, Joey." Yugi said.  
Joey simply snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, Joey. Have it your way." Yugi said, "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!!!"  
The Dark Magician let loose a Dark Magic Attack on Joey's life- points, thus ending the duel.  
Yugi smiled slightly, satisfied.  
"You know, Joey; my cousin Saria is coming over this summer from the Lost Woods."  
(JeffNeroHardyzGirl: He he he. Had to have a connection to Zelda: The Oricana Of Time here!)  
Joey looked at Yugi, "You mean that hot chick with green hair and those short skirts?" He asked hopefully.  
Yugi chuckled and nodes, replying, "The very same one."  
Joey began to drool just thinking about it.  
"Alright Yug, but you have to hook me up with her!" Joey said suddenly.  
Yugi laughed and nodded. "Okay, but first let's go visit Tea!" 


	6. Out Of The Hospital

Joey grinned as he walked into the hospital room.  
"Hey Tea." He says happily.  
She seems less enthusiastic to see him, thinking he won the duel and simply replies, "Hey."  
Joey's grin falls short to a half-smile. He smirks and looks her over.  
"I didn't win."  
"You didn't?" She said, brightening instantly.  
He chuckles softly, "No. I didn't. Yugi whooped me good."  
She smiles sheepishly, "I'm sorry Joey but you just weren't my type."  
Joey nods, "I know. But I think Saria might be!"  
"Saria? Yugi's cousin Saria from the Lost Woods?" She questions curiously  
"The very same." Comes a voice from outside the room as Yugi steps in with a single rose.  
Tea smiles at him. "Hey you."  
Joey looks between them, grinning, then slipping out, and whispering to Yugi as he goes by, "Meet you back at my place if you don't stay with Tea."  
Yugi nods and then heads over to Tea. He leans over her gently and kisses her forehead, handing her the rose.  
Tea smiles and takes the rose, sitting up.  
"Can I come home with you tonight, Yugi? Otherwise I'll be here until I get a ride." She says, sighing from boredom in the hospital.  
He smiles, his gaze locked to hers, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Tea, my love."  
She blushes slightly but gets up and changes in the bathroom then comes out in her normal clothes instead of the hospital dress.  
He smiles and offers her his arm and she takes it, still holding the rose. They step out of the hospital and silently head to Tea's house. 


	7. The Kiss And The Bet

Not too soon afterwards, they arrive at their destination. Tea unlocks the door and they step inside. Yugi closes the door and they both sit down on the couch. Tea cuddles against Yugi comfortably. Smiling, her wraps a gentle arm around her.  
He whispers, "I love you, Tea."  
She looks up at him, seemingly shocked at first, then a shy smile slowly finds its way to her mouth. "I love you, too, Yugi Moto," she whispers back.  
Yugi took it upon himself to kiss her that instant, because he just couldn't resist.  
Tea's eyes fluttered close as she returned the passionate kiss.  
Yugi's eyes closed as well, as he wraps his arms around Tea and holds her close.  
Joey stands outside the window with a video camera, recording the entire thing and giggling madly to himself.  
Tea pulls her lips from Yugi's slowly, her eyes opening.  
Yugi opens his eyes and looks upon her. He strokes her cheek gently with his knuckles and then runs his fingers through her hair.  
"You are such a treasure, Tea. I don't deserve you." He says slowly.  
She looks a bit confused.  
"Not that I don't want you." He adds hastily, kissing her forehead gently.  
She grins. "You do too deserve me, Yugi. Nobody else in this world has stolen my heart away like you have and nobody ever will." Yugi smiles and then tilts her chin towards him again and kisses her gently, thoroughly, and deeply. He also made sure, through the kiss, that Tea would know how much she meant to him. Joey stops recording and then heads back to Tristian's house. He smirks. "I've got the proof right here, Trist." Tristian looks up. "No way. There is no chance on earth that Tea and Yugi are in love." Joey shakes his head, grinning, then pops in the tape of Tea and Yugi he just shot. Tristian's jaw drops and his eyes bug out. "You weren't kidding?" "Not a chance, buddy." Joey says, grinning, "You owe me Fifty Bucks." Tristian groans but hands over the bill. Tea broke the kiss slowly, her eyes upon Yugi the whole time. She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, leaning close. He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. He'd swear he'd kill himself if he ever lost Tea. But he knew he wouldn't. He smiles and leans back against the couch. The rain trickles down the windows, and a soft breeze whips them in all directions. Yugi watches Tea, glad they got here in time. He kissed her forehead as she fell into a silent slumber. (JeffNeroHardyzGirl: Watch out for the sequel 'Lost Love'. Should be coming soon!) 


End file.
